Electronically scanned arrays (ESAs) with ultra-wideband (UWB) and wide-scan radiation performance are desirable for applications such as multi-functional systems, high-throughput or low-power communications, high-resolution and clutter resilient radar/sensing, and electromagnetic warfare systems. All types of ESA antennas currently employed suffer well-known impedance and polarization challenges when scanning (e.g., flared notches, dipoles, slots, loops, etc.) Impedance problems can involve poor matching, reflections, reduced effective isotropic radiated power (EIRP), poor noise figures, etc. Polarization problems can degrade target discrimination, sensing, communications, links, etc.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.